flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Diamond Legion page
Welcome Hey guys! This is the overstuffed, conflict ridden, yet peaceful DL talkpage! Finally was able to evacuate the DL pages to here! Glumești? (You kidding me-Romanian) Damnaret! (Damn -Latin) Greetings, Aura. I am very sorry about starting this war and I would like to apologise. When I started this, I was angry, but now I have realised my mistake. I hope you are not angry with me. I have officially cancelled the war. ~ϟϟarmonƴ♡, 12th of November, 2013. Hello, Aura. -bows head in respect - I am Larka of the Elemental Clan and I want someone of your group... she is called firewolf. As I hear she is a skilled fighter and has power over elements, which is perfect for my clan. I have asked her to join me, but my invitation was denied. I asked again, still no. I am starting to get restless now. Please give her to my clan. 17:50, October 20, 2013 (UTC)ϟLᴀякα(є¢)™ No. Obviously Firewolf does not WANT to be with you if your request was denied twice already. Also, Oliver, I got the code from Dragoste. ...Nice to know what you think sometimes. :P I will tease you about this forever. ~Aura ...Why? It's true... but... you... probably don't... nvm. You definitely don't. -Oliver Reed PS, Larka, you wanker, go die in a pit, selfish child. ...Oh. Did I hurt your feelings? Sorry... ~Aura Larka, a leader dosen't 'ask' for a clan membor. Get yourself together and fiind someone else. or, you could just give up on your 'charecter' and be someone else. ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Also, Flamewing and frostwing aren't on anymore, xd Ugh. I found an EC document containing a their battle strategies. I'm guessing that Mirmul guy was probably spying for them, if not, just being a troll. I'm even considering a god relation, seeing how they treated us a day before. But I suspect he's from EC. They plan to hunt us down just the way we did, but they seem to be, instead of mirroring our movements, they are trying to break the weaker bounds. Luckily there's only 8 of them and 29 of us. I am SO PISSED AT ELEMENTAL CLAN. Their clan sounds like a cheap version of the Diamond Legion! I AM SO PISSED AT THOSE BLOODY COPYRIGHT ABUSIVE, TWISTED, SAVAGE CHILDREN THAT HAVE NOTHING TO DO ALL DAY BUT WANK AROUND! ~Aura. Fucking. Phoenix. -Sigh- Sometimes jelousy get get the better of a person....Maybe if you let it alone, they'll forget about even thinking ''about pushing our buttons.Heck, the DL has no time for fooling around with the EC..and at least we've made a new rival to drive out of Flab >:3 ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Right you are indeed. The DL will have no more of this nonsense from EC, we have more important matters to be keeping tabs on, though I must take action for our privacy purposes. Patrols are to be doubled, especially on the weekends when most players are more likely to strike. I will stop all colonization plans on c5 and the lower snows for now, but we mustn't let such a small organization bring our advancement to a halt. I will keep monitoring all EC conversations, as well as plotting future expansion purposes. ~Aura Very well. That seems a good idea. Hopefully our efforts will succed.~you know who this is I come here to inform you, Aura, that Shadowclan wishes to help you with this threat. I can see that EC just want the best and be ontop, and got no respect, mostly when it comes to a denial. Shadowclan will do anything to help you guys, even if we are small at the moment. I would like you to order me and tell me what we should do. We are up and ready for anything, but if we're not that strong enough to help you, since these are ''mythical, powerful ''creatures over elements, then it is fine, but we will be here as back up. Dapplestar(sc 02:06, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Aura, you have misunderstood. I want Firewolf. I don't understand what all this commotion is about. Other clans coming to help? It doesn't have to be like this, just hand me over Firewolf and I leave you in peace. ~Larka(ec) Never. Firewolf made a choice, and her choice was to stay with us. It is you that is causing fuss. ~Aura OH. MAH. FRUCKING. GOD. Those Elemental bastards are plotting to erase the Diamond Legion from history! THEY ARE FRUDING PLANNING IDENTITY THEFT! They just need our best fighters on their side. If we give them Firewolf, they will see us as easy to give in, and, eventually, sap us of our good players. Then they plan to kill our Legion and take our place. 'THOSE EVIL ELEMENTAL BASTARDS! I DIDN'T WANT TROUBLE, THEY THEY SURE DO!' '~Aura' 'Sfinte rahat ticăloșii ăia Elemental! Nu pot să cred cât de răsucite sunt! I am so pissed. ~Aura ._. - dapple XD Do ya know Romanian? ~Aura Larka, things will only get worse if you keep trying to take Firewolf, leave us alone,then there shall be no trouble. Elemental Clan, we understand how you only want the best for you clan, but It's no use trying to take firewolf away from us. Please continue trying to find different members for the EC, and stop taking recruits from OTHER clans or groups. Thank you for your understanding -cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ What's the difference? You tell me to 'find members for EC'. That's EXACTLY what I'm doing. You can't stop me. Fight or not fight, I'm taking Firewolf. And I have some others in mind too. Anyway. Where have you guys been lately? A few days ago I sent a warrior to look for you and he found you, but I haven't seen you guys since. Come out of your hidy holes and face me. ~Larka We're not hiding, Larka. And look, even if we DO end up giving Firewolf to you (NEVER! ), she will make the choice to quit and return to us. When people say "Find members", they mean to find PLAYERS WITHOUT A GROUP. You say you have others in mind. Well guess what? NEVER. I know what scheme you and your puny mind are thinking up, you plan to drain the DL and ultimately take our place. Well, bonne chance, Larka, you'll need it. There's no way we will ever surrender. ''Branleur maudit.... ''~Aura A good theme song song for Aura ........ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4taf1lihGO8 Larka, you sure are getting onto everyone's nerves. Most of the clans hold members who hold powerful elements, not only the Diamond Legion. If you were told to search for members, then search for those who do not belong to a clan or group of some sort. Firewolf has already denied your request twice, I believe, and the Diamond Legion has already stated that Firewolf is theirs and that's the end of it. If you're starting an unnecessary war or argument over a simple denial, then you look like any other leader who is just desperate for popularity. Besides, why do you ask for the Diamond Legion never being around when you guys aren't either? It's obvious you are waiting for them to appear to make your first strike when maybe Firewolf won't be around. As Aura stated, if you even take Firewolf, she will choose to leave you, and even if you kill him/her as a threat or whatever, then it'll still leave. I hope you understand, please find your own members and make a better decision that any leader would do, which is giving chances to those who don't have a clan. ~ Dapplestar(sc Thank you Dapplestar. You are a hundred percent right, and don't mind my switching from English, to French, to Romanian, to Latin, and stuff like that. Also, whoever posted the theme song, can you find it on Dailymotion? My computer won't let me go on Youtube right now. ~Aura Only the playable birds should be in the "birds" category. Go on. I'd like to see you stop me ~Larka(ec) Aura... Larka and a few of her members cornered me yesterday and threatened me... she's giving us 1 more day and then she is gonna destroy the DL. What's the plan? ~Firewolf ...There is no plan. She can't fucking destory the DL. It's an empty threat. Working on a vandalism case has taught me an important lesson; '''How to spot empty threats and how to never fall for them. Don't you get it? Larka wants us to panic so she can supposedly "take us down". Simple, just be on alert, and, having Shadowclan with us here makes it 100% better. ~Aura PS, Larka, does Aleksei know and approve of you randomly trying to snatch players and throwing immature threats like that? It doesn't seem very noble and your popularity definitely is plummeting. (talk)]] 16:41, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi guys, i wanted to join u guys, but i cant, because internet is expensive and we're taking it down next year, so i just wanted you guys to have this: http://www.2shared.com/file/EV-ahBmX/My_Cheat_Tables.html Wow. Thanks. This means alot to the DL. ~Aura I found a good picture for you Aura hope you like:http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2013/016/1/7/phoenix_by_lucky978-d5rpm1k.jpg Thanks. Lol when Larka said she'd destroy the DL today, she went missing. Ha! But still, we must be on our toes. ~Aura PS, Thanks again, Sloan, for the LUA tables, they helped alot. I'm happy. DJ is from Canada. So finally, the first place on the scoreboards isn't ither Brazilian or American. ~Aura Hai aura! Haven't talked to you in a while, how's stuff going in the chaotic (or not so chaotic now) world of flab3? -smokestar Hello, Where is the DL? I can not find anyone to snow5 I want kill DL especially lighningwolf and firewolf! :( ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 01:19, October 28, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓιση Lion, you started on us first. And btw, if Light and I are part of the DL, they're not exactly gonna kill us are they. -.- ~Firewolf Aura >.< lesfrancaislion is causing light and I a lot of trouble and she has also said she will destory DL. Maybe she's EC? ~Firewolf I was already successful and lightning kill you you, I can do it again as many times as I want. You usually goes snow1, and once you come to cyti1, you want to kill me . Be careful :/ ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 13:23, October 28, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓιση Why do I kill you? Uhm... maybe because you killed me FIRST. And YOU be careful. Watch your back. ~Firewolf LesFrancais, Fire, Light, before any of us jump, I want you to tell me EXACTLY what is going on. Three different stories. Now. I do not tolerate "toddler fights", and if you three want to prove this is not just a premature skirmish, you will have to write to me. ~Aura (acting like a teacher) No, you said: "I'll kill you because lesfrancaislion lightningwolf is my best friend" according to you, I'd let me do? and the more you delete a page of my wikia, I have very good reasons to kill you will if you want to talk to me rejoind cyti1 or speak on my page wikia ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 20:49, October 28, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓιση WAIT WAIT WAIT SLOW DOWN WHAT? ~Aura What do you mean about wikia page?~Firewolf Okay, Aura. Basically Light and I were in snow1, when lesfrancaislion came in (at this time we were friends). Then Light and Lion started pooing on eachother because apparently they are enemies. I was stuck in the middle so I tried to break up the fight, but it didn't work. I took Light's side, after all she is my best friend on here and we are both in the DL, and fought against lion with her. Also lion said that she is going to destroy the DL easily. ._. I don't think so. ~Firewolf P.S: Aura because you live in Canada it is hard to meet up with you because of the big time distance... Yeah... you know what I hate? This Veronica hearts person used OUR PAGE to promote her. She does everything like a fruking girl (okay, she is one, but you get the point). Also, I HAVE TO gvie her some tips on how to take better pictures. -_- And on a note of the Lion/Fire/Light subject, please, lay off, and next time, Fire, don't take sides. I'm not mad or anything, but it'd be better if you just let them do what they wanted to do. Also, DL will not support Ally Hearts if they wreck our page. Veronic, you Larka or some shit? ~Aura Okay, sorry Aura. I agree with Aura, Ally, don't use our page to make you popular. And I think Larka is gathering random people to fight the DL.... Yikes. Watch out for that... ~Aura I've been feeling strange lately..I feel Larka does have the right to fight for Firewolf....but I also feel she should target me to take instead. I just..I just can't let this happen, no one of the Dl SHOULD be taken, but I should be sacrificed to their demands. Larka. If you want to take Firewolf, I hope you're fine with having me on your side instead. I've tried my loyalty. It's been faltered, and indeed it isen't the best, but I feel that if someone must go, it is my time. ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ (who sent the pic to Aura :3) A voice echos through the forest: '''Fire will shimmer, while ice will shatter,Cherry's spirit will go up in the flames of light as the elements rise before her The war with Larka is over, for now. There is no need to sacrifice. You and Firewolf shall stay here. But, if you truly believe a sacrifice must be made, I will not hold you back. If it is your choice to go, be reminded that you are always welcome back. ~Aura ;3 I like cookies and Dragoste Okay then... ~Aura I found out why many stopped coming on flab much. ~ Dapplestar(sc Wai? ~Aura (Oh, and BTW, ąℓℓγ ɧεąŗŧş is now one with the DL.) Cerasus, please, don't go. Larka cannot force any of us out of the DL, unless we choose to leave. I'm staying, and if you don't want to go, don't. Also, Aura - I'm afraid to say, but the war with Larka isn't over yet. Larka sent one of her goons to Light and I. Then my computer went funny and shut down, and it wouldn't let me go on gamevial for a while. When I could go back on, Light said that Oblivion said he hacked me. :\ What's the point -.-. ~Firewolf Bloody Hell! Okay, download Sloan's hacks, there's this one spam hack that's strangely dangerous. Use it. If they wanna hack, so will we. Imma hire some hacker friends too. ~Aura Okay, thanks for your advice Aura. ~Firewolf Hm... How should I put this. I, Larka of the EC apologise to you for all that I have done. Now, there is nothing left to say. My clan will leave the game. The page will be demolished and abandoned. You will never me disturbed by us again. And as they say from my homeland, Прощай, и удачи. ~The EC Вам не нужно идти, пока Вы обещаете не угрожать нам снова. Я желаю вам удачи, а также. ~Aura Очень хорошо, спасибо вам за это, и мы останемся здесь, без угрозы для вас.~Larka спасибо. ~Aura I am pleased to know Larka will no longer be of threat. I trust you by your word you won't betrey your promise. May the light of the DL bring you our peace~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Aura, I found an AMAZING fighter. Her name is Death Master (messletters) She's also perfectwolf<33 but she's REALLY powerful, she's way too skilled to be a hunter so i'm thinking she should be a Beta like me, she needs no training, though i did trim her up a bit, She's more powerful in acually fighting than in roleplay, while i'm more powerful in roleplay than her, so we'd make an awesome team together ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Perfect, add her at once! ~Aura Ah, good to know that we can have another skilled member in our Legion. I saw Death Master with the old PCP Firewolf yesterday, and she comes across as a very nice person. :) ~Firewolf Hey there, Aura. I am Iceclaw, and I am the Alpha of a newly founded clan. We aim to protect clans and innocent individuals, and if you agree, of course, I think an alliance would be suitable. You will definately be under our 'wing' of protection, and so would the rest of the Royal Union. Thanks for your time, ~Iceclaw Hm... I believe an alliance could be formed. Seeing as you are newly founded and most likely struggling to grow, we will help you polish and refine your aerial combat skills, as well as roleplay with you whenever we meet. Hopefully, in the future, your clan will prosper beyond words. ~Aura I am delighted to see a new clan! I recognise that it is very difficult to start a clan, and i'd be glad to help you, in fact...Athough i'm inexperionced in doing so, I could perhaps transform into a persona of what I would look like if I were a cat, and help you find/train/ members, and likely, i'll become a member myself, what is this new clan called..and what might it be good at?~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Thank you very much Aura and Cerasus. We will need a bit of help to get steady on our feet, and it is very generous of you to help. And Cerasus, our new clan is called 'Eclipse Clan' and, well, our members our trained to be good at fighting, as we protect clans. Thanks again, -iceclaw I am honored to, And if you're wondering why I choose to be a cat instead of a wolf is because as a wolf I would be too powerful, as I mean only to be a helper or guardian. A cat would be just right to lead Eclipse Clan to victory, May the new Ec strike pride.-cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Yes. I will help you as well, but I will not be creating any new character. Instead, I will teach you new, powerful, and sometimes twisted skills, and create great magical beasts for your clan to conquer. May your clan prosper. PS, are any of you on right now? Meet me in Snow 5. ~Aura From being inturupted by Trinity in the game xd I've turned into a Phoeca in the process of morphing into a cat, I'm indeed confused weather to be greatful or to be unhappy from this, since the consequences and good things about a Phoeca are many. A Phoeca is a leopard, phoenix and cat combination with immence powers, And, from golden eyes and a white hot body, my name is Goldine. ~gσℓ∂ιηє●ρнσєcα Le Bored.. Death Master here. Just wanted to say thank you for adding me to the DL. I will not let you guys down. :3 If you need me to fight, just find me and I will. ~ɖɛǟȶɦ ʍǟ§ȶɛʀ Well, thanks for your invitation Aura. Let me see... Can we just sort out time zone issues please, what is your time zone thingy? Because I need to know what time you are on. My time is GMT. And thanks for joining us Cerasus, I'm glad that you will help us. ~iceclaw Eastern Standard time (Ontario) ~Aura Aura, Boyinlove nl isn't against the Diamond Legion, just so you know. I told him to stay away from the Dl, so hopefully he won't kill anyone. And I'm not planning to tear this clan apart. I am donating the super star destroyer the Knight Hammer to the royal sabres I will remain in command of It though but we will take orders from the captains- Caedus Oh, look, Caedus is aiming for attention again. This...Is, a great gift, but..how exactly will we USE it..much less with Ceadus on our side, he is known for his betrayals. ~gσℓ∂ιηє●ρнσєcα In the DL you really idiots and disloyal members ! ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 10:36, November 9, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨωσℓғ We are not idiots, we are not disloyal. ~Aura At least we have readible grammar , Though I can see how you might think I would be disloyal, But other than I, no one of the DL is unloyal. If so, proove they are. And idiots, really? ugh. forget it. ~gσℓ∂ιηє●ρнσєcα Ok, some of your members use the nickname of the other players to do their enemiesḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 14:52, November 10, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨωσℓғ Firstly, DL believes in having more than one clan, as you should chose where you stand, and divided loyalty is still loyalty all the same. Secondly, give me ONE example of someone who changes name to kill enemies. ~Aura Wow, lesfrancaiswolf is SO much trouble. She was in the DL base the other day, so I attacked her because I felt threatened. Harmony, and my other friend Nightwolf came in to help me, and we eventually defeated her. But seriously, she cannot destroy the DL by herself. Aura, I also need to warn you about something that happened on Sunday. Again, Harmony, Nightwolf and myself were hanging in the DL base, when an 'AuraPhoenix' enters with your exact name, messletters and all. We say hi because we assumed it was you, until she says 'I'll be going anyway because I'm a clone'. We were shocked, so we waited a bit longer until someone with the name 'Diamond Dust' came in and said it was her. I killed her a few times, but she said that she could only be killed in RP. So we fought her, and won. And she also said she was part of the 'Diamond Rebellion'. .-. We need you to come online quickly.~Firewolf I'll turn francais wolf into a chicken francais once I bring my naval element down on her the mighty turbo lasers of the Lusankya will alone scare away francais wolf the speed of our TIE units will swiftly silence this pitiful rebellion- Colonel Jagged Fel of the royal sabres ...Diamond Rebellion? Why are people rebelling against us when we have done nothing? We are no powerful empire, we are no almighty clan, and we are tiny compared to the others, why would the rebellions be targetted against US? Well anyways, keep your guard out, practice your rp, keep going on city stomps, and win! ~Aura no.....No NO NO ONONONONONNONOOOOOOOOOO Diamond dust! Why did she do this...?!! I have a story also, i met her, alone in the DL base, when I asked her why she was here, she answered, And soon, She started telling me about a time when she was depudy of the Dl, being the very first member, When you, Aura, killed her in cold blood. This story confuses me, and varies my chance of beliving the Diamiond Legion's 'truthfull' words, since I have no where to go without my loyalty being faltered by several voices. ~gσℓ∂ιηє●ρнσєcα Lies, The first member was a young fellow by the nane of QuarterHorse, I kept his identity secret for too long, When he was discovered by accident by others, he was mercilessly slaughthered by a band of rogues naive enough to do dirty work for a clan that no longer exists. ~Aura Yes, she did mention that she was 'the first beta of the DL'. Hmm, I sense jealousy. Together we can bring down her stupid clan. And while we're at it, of course, Lesfrancaiswolf. ~Firewolf Honestly I hate to know what you will do to stop me, I would have no qualms to continue to kill your dlḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 17:06, November 12, 2013 (UTC) lєƨғяαɴcαıƨωσℓғ Too late, I'm afraid. You've already threatened us, and now we are going against you. I know that everytime you see me, you will kill me. You have no choice now. You should have backed out earlier. ~Firewolf I do not careḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 18:15, November 12, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨωσℓғ Yo Lion better back off before I tear you limb from limb if you lay a finger on the DL. Though, it wasen't the Dl's fault you hate Firewolf, if you hate her, fine, just don't get involved with us just because the Diamond Legion is the clan she is home to.So leave us alone Lion >:l -gσℓ∂ιηє●ρнσєcα Ok, so if I attack firewolf you do not attack me?ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 15:44, November 13, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨωσℓғ No, lesfrancais. If you lay a finger on me, I'm sure the DL will do their best to defend me and push you away from us. Back off NOW, or you have no more chances. ~Firewolf Yo French Lion guy, I wanna talk to ya. Uhh yeah, I'll look for ya when I'm on Flab. Alright, guess I'll be seein' ya. FireWolf, it is you who has to cyti 1, the or so I'm usually not say that I seek you-_-And if you have the DL gets involved I do not careḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 15:49, November 15, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨωσℓғ Kay yeah shure nice seeing you French Lion dude, and and btw, your grammar is wrong. Instead of "LesFrancaisLion", would it not be "LesLionsFrancais", eh? ~Aura Yes it is "the french lions" but early in the game my name was "lesfrancais" and then when I entered my first clan I just added "wolf". I use google translate to help me-_-' ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 18:42, November 15, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨωσℓғ Google Translate? But aren't you French? It says so on your profile. ~Aura Also, Wolf in French is "Loup", is it not? Then what's with the Lion? ~Aura Hey. It's the now semi-anonymous person from all the other pages..... Just asking if you're gonna let me take Raven down without any trouble? I really don't wanna have to fight you to get revenge, and remember, I said I'd fight everyone in the Rebellion other than Jagged. Yeah.... that's all. For now anyways. Though I do not favor war, I will not stop you. Go right ahead. I have some voting questions for y'all to improve my leadership: 1. Is the DL becoming too Pacifist? 2. I think I run this place like Charles de Salaberry did, what do you think? 3. How should we approach colonizing c5? Is it even worth it? Thx. ~Aura Yes, sometimes I do come in city1, but not for you. I have friends like Harlem or Sarah who come in there and sometimes I like to talk with them. Anyway, answers to the questions - I'' ''don't think we are too pacifist. Of course, if we don't have to fight, we won't. But on the other hand if we need to defend something -perhaps our territory- we stand our ground and fight. If we want to colonize c5, I woud suggest sending a few members there just to 'mark our scent', if you know what I mean. I don't believe that c5 belongs to anyone, so if you want to make it our land, go for it Aura. ~Firewolf Thank you for the suggestions. I am thinking of making c5 our training ground, to sharpen our aerial combat skills. Any other tips\? ~Aura Oh that's a good idea. Well, all I can think of is that we slowly spread our members there, so we're just gently starting to come in. And then when it's the right time, snap. We claim it as ours, and all the territory rules apply to that server. That may work. ~Firewolf P.S. We had a invasion earlier on from the 'island 5 gang'. We have to get more players online to defend. Good ideas, truly! Thank you all! ~Aura Auraphoenix, I am wounded to say this, But I fear the Diamond Legion crumbling in my talons. I feel I must leave to forfill my heart's own desire, Therefore, I must leave the DL for good, Fending for myself and helping to the weak. Also, I am apparently giving birth to something like this http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/173/d/3/fire_feather_by_anuvina_fableworld-d54ew54.jpg ~gσℓ∂ιηє●ρнσєcα Its getting worse and worse ... I said that I had left the lion clan as LeFrak had said it would serve nothing more that I keep the lion so I went back to my OLD clan (Clan Wolf)ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 09:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨωσℓғ Ah. I get it, sorry about that, LesFrancais. Cerasus, I understand you must make your leave, I will not stop you, though I remind you, once again, that you are welcome back to us anytime. Oh BTW, How did you give BIRTH, Cerasus?! ~ʌυrαpнoeɴιх♥ɔʟψ Phoeca can have eggs once a year, Without the need of a mate, I wanted and egg, now, I have one. Her name is Silverbells and she ooks like an ice gryphon, and she's roleplayed by blackthorn, ^^ -gσℓ∂ιηє●ρнσєcα I must say..... It would not be wise to trust Blackthorn. She also wronged my friend. I am sorry to say that she is one that I must fight..... I'm sorry, Goldine, really. I understand if you're going to defend her, but please realize that as you would defend her, I will defend Shadow. I have nothing against you at all. I really can't put my sorrow that I must get revenge on someone you love into words.... Please accept my apology even if you can't forgive me for it. Don't worry too much though, every time I've tried to fight her so far, she always makes up an excuse and runs away. But again, just as I know how you would defend someone you love, that's what I'm doing. I truly am not doing this to hurt you or because I'm bloodthirsty/insane or anything like that, it's because I want to protect a friend. Cerasus? You're leaving? :o whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? :c. PS Aura please come on you haven't been on in ages :\ well at least ''I ''haven't seen you in a long time. Btw, you know that guys, Diamond Dust or whatever his name was? Did he come and say sorry to you, coz that's what he said to us... I wasn't sure if he was lying or not so just wanted to check... ~Firewolf Yes. Diamond Dust hung out with me for quite awhile. ^^ He says there is no longer a Diamond Rebellion, and now...I guess we're friends. You can allow him in base anytime. >.> But keep an eye out anyways. With one thing solved, there are many other things coming our way, and they won't always be misunderstandings... ~Aura I think Diamond Dust is a girl, And, i've been hopelessly striving to find out who is the Anonymus. Dragoste is the only person I recall meeting twice, but...she's much too selfless (sorry :p) And yesh, i'm leaving, o.o I would't expect to meet so many people on this game that treated me so nicely ^^ like vex and firewolf, Anyway...This could all just be Ravenheart, planning a sick joke. Next, about Silverbells/Blackthorn....I've never belived a soul if it were telling the truth, I'm just worried sick she'll set a bad example for me xd. But relize once you fight her, natural hostility will be held against you, though I will stay out of the way if you promise the same. Silverbells was also born with a muscle disorder, so don't be too suprized if she's outradgiously strong, it's not goddmodding, this time. that is, If she ends up with a few scars? Fine. They prove her worthy of fighting and skill. If she dies? Fine. She won't be needed, to find she is only a weekling. I'm sure she will end with several battle scars, and hopefully, will survive. This, is only an oporunity for Silverbell to gain strength. And if she must go through this, then she may. ~gσℓ∂ιηє●ρнσєc Hey guys. I'm gonna be taking a break, just for a bit. If she doesn't read it here, can you just pass this message onto her please? I hope to see you guys all soon. c: ~Firewolf '''I left your clan aura cuz i am bigger enemy with fire girl (anika) Aura... I think you should watch out for Anika... no offense... :\ ~F!regirl (Harmony), 24th of November, 2013. You see, you're not even able to have a good understanding in the dl-_- ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 11:19, November 27, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨωσℓғ *Opens eyes and blinks in the bright sunlight, she sits up on the makeshift den under a cave of boulders, yawning* Hnng, what's all this? ~ʌυrαpнoeɴιх♥ɔʟψ ehm fire aura not my enemy you are.i just left him clan cuz i don't like u !! better is aura drive out you of him clan (anika) Don't worry about natural hostility against me, it's already there. She knows me and hates me. I've tried to kill her before, but every time, she'd say something like, "Come back when you're ready to fight me. K bye" and then leave. It's like her excuse for running away. I was ready to fight her. I still am. I will. She'll get battle scars for sure, but as long as she doesn't run away again, I plan to finish her off. But like I promised, I'll try to make it a quick death. Yes...um...I don't really want Silverbells to die..she's my only child, but nobody like Blackthorn for some reason, I see she's quite headstrong sometimes, but I said 'natual hostility will be held against you' I meant ME. I don't WANT her to die...but it's my only choice...I promise to do anything you wish, without question, for anytime at all, If you don't kill my daughter. She's too special..I just can't bear to see her go....-Goldine Aura... I'm sorry to say. I'm not coming back. I've had to been withdrawn from the game for reasons and...the only chance I'm gonna be able to speak is on here (I'll have to sneak on with great personal risk). So... *sniffs* I'll miss you guys of the DL. ~Firewolf It's fine, Firewolf. Please, stay as much as you can. Our DL will still be here, a solid wall against the moving current. And it's perfectly normal to have little hostilities, after all, the particles of even a solid object moves. ~ʌυrαpнoeɴιх♥ɔʟψ Aww Fire....I will miss you a lot.. :c But it's fine,of course. ^^ I wish you and the DL a lot of luck.~Lightningwolf I will always stand by you guys... remember me -and Kevin-, and I will come back one day (I'll try my best xD) I'll miss you loads lightningwolf... you're my best friend on here and always will be. Remember that ^^. ~Firewolf (as a stealth pigeon sneaking online xD) Aww. You will also always be my best friend. I won't forget you.^^ And yesh, I will remember Kevin as well c:. Just tell whenever you can come back (don't hurry, it's ok ;)) ~Lightningwolf By the way, Aura(and other DL members), I won't be on much because I'm really busy with school. I will sometimes be on in the weekends, however. :) ~Lightningwolf Greetings, Aura. In case you haven't noticed on my Creed page, I have considered forming an alliance with the Diamond Legion. Our creed is also low on members and I am willing to accept any, if they want to. If any of your clan happens to join mine, do not view it as if they are leaving the DL. Yours sincerely, Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 07:11, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ---- Is anyone there? Anyways, Vex dinied me on the Justice Legion, and I now have an unused character. May I join? I'm Vipratas, AKA Vipre/Vipra. Vipratas is a lower ranked half god, a half-god of Nature. She has 3 forms, still on her first form. Her first for is a huge, whale sized Tigress. She has large, curling horns protruding from her skull, and she has long flowing pale ginger fur coming from her chin, and around her face. She has spikes on her elbows, and can summon large barbed spikes at will, and can shoot them out when she wants to. She can shatter the ground with any pawstep she takes, and her feirce roar can paralyze any opponant. Her black markings glow blue, and her eyes are a deep gold. Her second form, is a wolf-deer hybrid, and it has the body of a wolf, the head and antlers of a deer, and the hooves of a deer as well. She has razor sharp teeth in the fragile, yet strong head of hers. Her antlers are extremely sharp, and she can impale even the strongest scales or skin. Her eyes are a sparkling dark green. She can summon a pack of wolves, along with a herd of deer. Her hooves will have killed plenty of her attackers, and are extremely fast, they can out run a cheetah, peragine falcon, and a black marlin combined. Her third form, most likely the worst of all, is a large troll-like creature, that can turn into a dark angel. It has six legs, fourof which are used as hands, and the other two are her feet. Their mouths are a home to many sharp teeth, and have four canines that can crush the thickest of bones. The fur is white, stained with the blood of her enemies. They are huge, at least 8 times bigger than humans. Her angel form is a pale skinned young girl, with black eyes. Her hair is flowing and is blood-red. Her large bat-wings are pure black and stained with blood. She carries a large sword, that can fly into it's enemies, called BloodBreaker. Her teeth are pure silver, and can crush anything within seconds. She has claws, made of falcon talons. ~Vipra Vipra... The DL is inactive. I don't know you. You have a great imagination, and you're adept using grammar, but your description shouldn't be that long. Aura might agree and let you in, but here's my opinion. If I were you, I would have less forms. One or two forms will do. Another problem is that the forms bear no resemblence to eachother. In one form you have green eyes, in one form you have yellow. It's like, I don't know, six characters combined into one? You should really just create seperate characters instead of all these descriptions in one. Really, I do hope you're kidding with this character. And... If you're a demigod of nature, why would you be so bloodthirsty and battle-torn? Instead of filling your description all with her many, many shapeshifting forms and many, many abilities, you should focus a bit on her personality and history as well. Your character is overpowered. Please, tone her down a bit. I really am happy to see another decent roleplayer joining Clans and things. ═Vex Oh, you're right! But, demigods need to protect, I'm not sure why I made her like that. Hm. I guess I'll just have one form, but have the form have acouple lives? So, um. Here. Vipratas is a lower ranked half god, a half-god of Nature. She is a huge, whale sized Tigress. She has large, curling horns protruding from her skull, and she has long flowing pale ginger fur coming from her chin, and around her face. She has spikes on her elbows, and can summon large barbed spikes at will, and can shoot them out when she wants to. She can shatter the ground with any pawstep she takes, and her feirce roar can silence the powerful, cascading waterfalls. Her black markings glow blue, and her eyes are a deep gold. Her markings are really runes, but mostly the runes are on her tail, and sides. She has three lives. In each life, subtle changes can be seen, like different runes, leading to different weaknesses and strengths, like her first life has runes of lightning, regeneration, and water. Different shades of gold in her eyes, as well as subtle changes in color of her pelt. ~Vipre I think that everybody should unite and form a republic since there ain't a lot of us left dint y'all think comment on the confederacy page if you have somethin to say-Jagged Fel Uh, Jagged. Most of the roleplayers left FLaB. It's considered dead by the whole of us now. We roleplay elsewhere. ═Vex i wouldnt put all the "fancy" names on the page. just the actual names. people can clone them easily now. ~Nigel.